Wario
Wario (Japanese: ワリオ) is an obese yet surprisingly muscular, short, hot-tempered, greedy character and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad rival. Wario's greed pushes him to commit evil acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Due to his money grubbing personality, he is not liked by many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on more then a few occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures; from stealing treasure to running a mini-game making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. He mostly calls Penny "Miss Want-Wario-To-Be-Tired". The only Starfy game he appeared in was Densetsu no Stafy 3. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, Wario sees a news report about a super-selling video game on TV. Thinking "Why couldn't I'' have done that?", he founds his own video game company, WarioWare, Inc. and hires his friends Mona, Jimmy T., Kat & Ana, Dr. Crygor, 9-Volt, Dribble & Spitz and Orbulon. ''WarioWare games are all compilations of seconds-long microgames, all of them based on a myriad of themes and events. In the end, the game becomes a best-seller, and while Wario tries to steal all the profits for himself, he is eventually forced to spread the weath amongst his workers. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$, Wario's company returns to develop a second round of microgames, and deal with its director's greedy hijinx. The Hacker Charactes are Lobot Dobot Hwoarang Fronk Toad Marzipan. ''WarioWare: Twisted'' One day, when Wario was playing his Game Boy Advance, he lost his game, yet again. Angered, he flung his GBA against a wall, breaking it. Instantly remorseful, he went to his friend Dr. Crygor for help. Dr. Crygor fixed it. But there were no buttons, on his GBA, puzzling Wario. To move a character, the player of the game had to move the system. Seeing an opportunity, Wario sold these tilt-sensitive games, making millions. The many games he sells make up the game WarioWare: Twisted. ''WarioWare: Touched! Wario's plans take flight in the ''WarioWare series.In WarioWare: Touched! he steals two Game Boy systems, but drops them into a sewer. The old Sewer Guru finds them but also finds a strange system that Wario had never seen before. Seeing a sneaky deal waiting to be made, Wario took the odd system anyway. Eventually, the sly entrepreneur found that the system is touch-sensitive, and that this gimmick is an extremely drawing tactic for game sales. Wario promptly cashes in with more of his company's microgames. This game introduces some new characters: Mike, a robot-karaoke invented by Dr. Crygor to clean his laboratory; and a lonely teenage witch and her little demon friend, collectively known as Ashley & Red. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Wario is gorging himself on cakes when he is interrupted by a small, strange creature called a Splunk. The creature steals Wario's cakes, and he chases it all the way to the Temple of Form, where he discovers the Form Baton. Wario takes it, and gets chased out of the temple by a giant boulder. He soon incorporates the Form Baton into his videogame empire, and as always his latest development is a huge hit. Joining Wario's staff are Young Cricket and Master Mantis; a wonder boy and his aging martial arts master; Dr. Crygor's granddaughter, Penny Crygor also makes her first appearance. In the Tiny Wario level, Penny gives Wario a new motorbike. He seems to enjoy riding it despite it being much too small for him, but he then suddenly gets sucked inside the contraption and is fired out the exhaust as several Tiny Warios. After they eventually recombine back into normal Wario, he is approached by a hoard of Splunks. They want the Form Baton back, and chase Wario to the Form Temple, where he trips and drops the baton back in its place, receiving the creatures' gratitude. ''WarioWare: Snapped! In the game ''WarioWare: Snapped!, Wario opens a theme park called Wario Park and runs it along with Mona, Jimmy T., and Kat and Ana. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Wario will also be appearing in the future game, ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Along with the title will be a WiiWare title called WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase. He and his alter-ego Wario-Man make an appearance in the game. Wario is also in the tutorials on how to make microgames with Penny. List of Microgames Wario * Pest Control * Playing Hooky * Wario Pl * On the Ropes * Take a Stab at it * Wokka Wokka! * Crowd Control * Wario Fu * You Can Pick Your Friends... * Poster Child * Shaving Scream * One In Hole * Biggest Fan Category:Main Characters